The aim of the proposed research is to identify the mechanism of action of neuroelectric blocking factors previously shown to be present in the IgG fraction of patients with multiple sclerosis and to continue our efforts to further define the relationship between the presence of this agent and the occurance of clinical signs and symptoms.